


Three Counts to Love

by vobo_uji



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Implied Relationships, M/M, Minor Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Minor Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Minor Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Valentine's Day Fluff, inspired by Sassy Go Go/Cheer Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vobo_uji/pseuds/vobo_uji
Summary: What can happen in 3 days on 2 students just because of 1 special day?





	Three Counts to Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Sassy Go Go/Cheer Up (:
> 
> ✘✘✘ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ✘✘✘

**3.**

Diamond Academy’s overall Top 1 is currently walking down the school hallway with a scowl on his face _just because_ the school had been covered with red and super-old-and-way- _too_ -cheesy pickup lines. It’s almost that time of the year _again_. Three more days till the day Lee Jihoon hates out of all the supposed ‘holiday’ throughout the year. 

 _No_ , it's not because he’s bitter; he _actually_ believes in soul mates, true love, and _even_ love at first sight. It’s just that Valentine’s Day is _too_ commercialized in his opinion, with all the unnecessary heart-shaped-overpriced-gifts and shops blasting cheesy love songs. Add the fact that his friends (or at least 3 of them) will be _more_ annoying this time around. 

 _“…and I’m on the bleachers dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what you’re looking for has been here the whole time…”_  

Speaking of… 

 _“If you can see I’m the one who understands you been here all along…”_

At the _very_ center of the cafeteria, in front of the _whole_ student body, he found Seokmin, Mingyu, and Seungkwan belting to what seems like a Taylor Swift song, on top of the table they’re _supposed_ to have their lunch. 

 _“So why can’t you seeee~? You belong with meee… you belong with me…”_  

Jihoon shook his head and turned the other way, instead of going to his friends, he went to the drinks section and bought a cup of black coffee. He needs the punch to wake his senses up or he’d suffer _another_ penalty from sleeping in class and _for the love of goose_ , he doesn’t want to encounter the student council president _again_. 

Though it looks like fate isn’t on his side today. He was _so_ sleepy and he’s blowing on his _too-_ hot coffee that he didn’t realize he’s about to bump into someone. Jihoon spilled half of his coffee on another student’s white dress shirt but what are the odds of _that_ student to be none-other-than _the_ council president? Well, _a lot._  

He instantly steps back with the realization. “Y-ya K-kwon! W-why aren’t you looking where you’re heading? You wasted half of my coffee and I haven’t _even_ had a sip yet!” he exclaimed with a frown. 

The student council president, also known as, Kwon Soonyoung, was giving him a look _and Jihoon doesn’t like it one bit_. “First of all, I wasn’t _even_ walking. I was _standing_ here talking to my friends.” he sternly says as he took a step towards him. 

“Second, _you_ were the one who’s _not_ looking _while_ walking.” another step then he leans his face close, leaving a mere inch between them. “And third, _you will pay for this, Lee._ ” Soonyoung finishes with a smirk. 

At that point, Jihoon is being swamped by different emotions. And _why the heck_ is his heart beating so fast? He couldn’t think of anything else aside from running away and that’s exactly what he did. He ran as fast as his beating heart, out of the cafeteria and away from people’s eyes… especially _those eyes._

 **2.**  

Jihoon didn’t know why but he woke up on the right side of the bed today. He woke up before his alarm, ate his breakfast without having the need to swallow it whole, and was ten minutes early to class. He was having a pleasant morning and he _wouldn’t_ let anyone destroy it even if he had to endure his friends with their boyfriends _this_ early. 

When he arrived at their usual hangout spot, Wonwoo was sitting on the grass between Mingyu’s legs who was _trying_ to braid his hair. At their right side was Seungkwan and Hansol, cuddled together while watching something on the latter’s phone. 

“Oh hey, Ji. You’re early today.” Jisoo greets with a grinning Seokmin beside him. At first glance, it looks like they’re _just_ standing side by side but Jihoon knew better. So he looks at their hands, _of course_ , Seokmin has an arm around Jisoo’s waist holding him _really_ close. 

He shook his thoughts away; _he’s not going to let anything ruin this pleasant day_. “Hello. Yup, I slept early last night.” he greets nonchalantly as he walks towards their friends. “Wow! Hyung! I never thought I’d see you this early in school!” Seungkwan blurted out as soon as Jihoon sat on the bench; _unconsciously_ _giving his boyfriend the opportunity to text someone._      

> [Hyung, he’s surprisingly early today. We’re at their usual hangout spot.]

The latter rolls his eyes, “Just because I’m always late, doesn’t mean I can’t go to school early when I want to.” the younger was about to retort something when someone abruptly pulls Jihoon away from them; leaving them confused for a second before realizing it was the council president. 

“ _Oh no_ , what did Jihoon hyung do this time?” Mingyu worriedly asked. “He spilled coffee on Soonyoung hyung yesterday and it ruined his uniform.” Hansol casually replied with a tiny smile. 

/// 

“Ya! Let go of me!” Jihoon shouts as he tries to yank his hand away but Soonyoung only tightened his hold. “I said let go of me, Kwon!” he yells once more and again, the hold only tightened. He was about to punch the latter’s back with his other hand when he found himself being dragged at the corner of the hallway. 

Soonyoung pushes him to the wall that made him hiss on the impact. “What do you think you’re doing!” Jihoon growls as he looks at the former; he receives a smirk and _the_ look again. _Damn it._

Once again, Soonyoung took a step towards him, making their shoes meet. “First, you and I have an unfinished business.” he strictly uttered then he puts his hands on each side of Jihoon’s head. 

“Second, I’m making sure you can’t run away this time.” the former then leans his head close with just _one_ move their lips would touch. “Third, you owe me for ruining my uniform, Lee.” the council president whispered with a smirk. 

Like yesterday, Jihoon was a flustered mess. He didn’t know why every time he sees _the look_ his heart would beat in a not-so-normal way and his cheeks would heat up. And though he wouldn’t admit it, he feels something bursting on his chest _or is it his stomach?_ He doesn’t even know at this point but it feels really weird for him. It’s the first time he had felt something like this and _again_ , he didn’t know why but _he likes it._  

He was about to respond when a squeal made both of them look in the hallway. Jihoon’s friends were standing there with their phones, _recording_ the whole scene. The top student instantly realizes the position he was in so he pushes Soonyoung with all his might and dashes out with a blushing face, leaving a smirking president and giggling friends who followed him right away. 

 **1.**  

As much as he didn’t want to, Lee Jihoon found himself walking towards the student council room. It’s Valentines Day tomorrow and his beloved school decided to organize a whole-day festivity for it. Though he was thankful for a day without studying, he _wouldn’t_ waste it by attending a boring event, _excuse you_. 

So here he is, in front of the student council room, contemplating whether he needs the president’s signature to excuse him tomorrow or he’d rather receive penalty again than to face him after the emotional turmoil he made Jihoon go through last night. On second thought, _either way,_ he’d have to face Soonyoung so why not do it now, _right?_  

Jihoon heaves a deep breath before knocking thrice. When he receives an affirmation, he opens the door and went inside. The council secretary greeted him. “Oh! Jihoon! What brought you here?” Jeonghan smiles at him warmly as he gestures for him to sit.

“Uhh… is the president here? I need him to sign something.” he replies as he sat on the couch. The older shakes his head. “He’s not but you can wait for him in his office. He’s probably on his way back now.” Jeonghan then gestures towards the door at the corner. “Okay, thank you.” Jihoon bows before walking towards it. 

Once inside, he looks around and notices how clean it was; everything was well kept and organized. “Wow. This room really matches his serious personality.” he mutters as he walks towards a shelf full of books. “Are you talking about me?” a familiar voice startled Jihoon, he turns around to face said person. 

“O-of co-course n-not.” he stuttered as he tries to regain his composure. Soonyoung chuckles lowly before returning to his default mode of being serious. “Jeonghan hyung said you need me to sign something. Is it _another_ penalty letter?” 

“No! _I mean_ , uhm, its an excuse permit for tomorrow.” he explained without meeting the other’s eyes. “An excuse permit? Why would you need that? There are no classes tomorrow.” Soonyoung skeptically looks at him. “ _Aha!_ You don’t want to attend the event tomorrow? And _why_ is that? _Are you the bitter type?_ ” he teasingly adds. 

Jihoon rolls his eyes as he scoffs. “ _I’m_ _not_. I just don’t get the hype about Valentine’s Day and it’s _too_ commercialized that it starts to get _annoying_.” the president raised an eyebrow. “Hmmm…” then in a blink of an eye, _the look_ has returned. 

 _Gosh, dang it. Not again._ Jihoon willed himself to not fall for the trick again, he was trying to find an escape but Soonyoung already took a step towards him. “First of all, I do agree that it’s being commercialized these days. However, it’s still a special day that should be celebrated.” 

Jihoon took a step back as Soonyoung took another forward. “Second, _I won’t_ sign your excuse permit so you don’t have a choice but to attend.” as Jihoon took another step back, he found his back planted on the bookshelf. The latter smirks even more as he once again took another step forward and cages Jihoon’s head between his arms.

Soonyoung leans his head as he whispers in his ear. “And third, _you will_ attend in exchange for spilling coffee on me. _Do you understand?_ ” Jihoon couldn’t help but nod his head eagerly; _he wants this to be over soon because he’s afraid the taller might hear the erratic beating of his heart_. 

When he thought the former would back away, Soonyoung only moved to make eye contact, barely an inch between them. He was about to say something when the door opens and reveals the council vice president. “Oh. I didn’t know you have a visitor, Soonyoung. I’ll come back later.” 

“You’re saved _again_.” Soonyoung whispers to him before backing away and turning to face his vice president. “You can stay, Cheol. He’s about to leave, _right Lee?_ ” Jihoon didn’t trust his voice so he nods before scurrying out of the office. 

As he watches Jihoon walk away _again_ , Soonyoung didn’t realize he was smiling and _differently_ at that until Seungcheol fakes a cough and smirks at him. “I’ve known you since we’re in diapers but this is _the first time_ I’ve witness you smile like that.” 

His statement made Soonyoung look at him bewildered. “What do you mean?” the older wraps an arm around his shoulder still smirking. “What I’m trying to say is that _maybe_ our _oh-so_ -serious Soonie can start smiling like that from now on.” then he pats his head before putting some files on his table.

“I’m leaving this here and it’s not for rush so you can think about _some things first_ , alright?” he says as he gives Soonyoung a meaningful look then before walking out the office he adds teasingly, “If you need help on sorting out your feelings, you know where to find me.” Seungcheol winks before closing the door.

“Start smiling _like what?_ ” Soonyoung mutters as he sat on his swivel chair. “Sort out my _feelings?_ The hell is Seungcheol talking about.” Just then, the memories of the past days flash through his mind then all that remained was Jihoon’s flustered face, his soft cotton scent, his boopy nose, and _those eyes_ , those beautiful brown eyes he wouldn’t mind getting lost in. 

“ _Damn it!_ Am I… in… love? _W-wait!_ W-with… _Lee?_ ” Soonyoung blurts out at the sudden realization that he _might’ve…_ _actually…_ fallen for the academy’s overall top 1. Then _the smile_ unconsciously graces his features again because if he’s being honest, _he likes it._ He _absolutely_ likes the idea of falling for none other than Lee Jihoon, Diamond Academy’s overall top 1 in academics _and_ on the penalty list. 

 **D-day = V-day**  

“Jihoon hyuuung~” his younger cousin singsongs as he barges in Jihoon’s room. “What do you want, Chan?” he calmly asks without opening his eyes. “Why are you still laying down, hyung? Come on, up! Let’s go to the school festival together!” Chan cheerfully answers as he pulls his older cousin’s arm. “I don’t want to.” Jihoon responds but he still let his cousin pull him up. 

“But hyuuung! The other hyungs will be with their boyfriends and _I_ don’t want to suffer alone!” the younger whines as he kept on pulling his arm. “Alright, _fine_. I’ll go with you.” he responded with a groan. “Yey! I’ll wait for you downstairs!” Chan happily exclaimed as he hops off the bed. Jihoon shakes his head with a fond smile; _sue him for being too soft for his cousin._

///

“Ya! Kwon Soonyoung! What are you doing here?” the student council auditor calls out when he saw the president _still_ doing paper works on a _free_ day. “I have a lot to do, Junhui. Please leave.” he responded without even glancing at the other. “Hyuuung… can’t you do it later? We have a _whole_ free day and you _should_ be enjoying it.” 

A younger friend pleaded but Soonyoung wasn’t relenting so he pouts and whines some more. “ _Come on_ , hyuuung! This is the only time you can breathe from all the council work. _Loosen up once in a while_. I haven’t seen you the past days because you’re so busy organizing this event _and yet_ you won’t even attend it.” 

Soonyoung finally looks up and saw both his friends looking at him expectantly. He glances at the paperwork in front of him then back to his friends, the taller one is subtly pointing at the other while said person is giving him his weakness, _the puppy look._

He sighs. “ _Fine._ I’ll go later.” he thought they’d be satisfied but the youngest of the three only pouted even more. Soonyoung heaves another sigh. “Okay. _I give up._ You win, Hao. Stop giving me that look.” in an instant, Minghao gives him an emotionless look. “Look? What are you talking about, hyung?” 

Junhui was chuckling behind him before patting his shoulder. “You’re really good at this, babe.” Minghao gives him a smug look. “Course, I am.” Soonyoung clears his throat. “If you two will be like this if I come then I take back what I said.” Junhui grins at him. “Don’t worry, Soonie. You probably won’t see us anyway.” 

“What do you mean? Are you planning on _ditching_ me?” the president asked in disbelief. “No, hyung. If anything, _you’re_ the one who will ditch us.” Minghao smirks at him before continuing, “No more questions hyung. We need to go there now or we’ll miss _the_ important things.” Minghao then pulls Soonyoung out of the council room with a smirking Junhui behind.     

> [We got the president. We’re on our way now.]
> 
> [Nice. We’re good to go as well. See you.] 

/// 

As soon as Jihoon arrives at the schoolyard, Seokmin puts a red cuff on his right wrist. “Y-ya! What are you doing!” he yelled even though the younger is just in front of him. “You are my first catch, hyung! Now, if you want me to take this off, _you need_ to come with me to the booth.” the younger grins at him. 

“And _why_ would I do that? You can just un-cuff me here, right now!” Jihoon argued. With his statement, the other scratches his neck while offering a sheepish smile. “That’s the thing hyung… _only_ Wonwoo hyung has the keys.” the older widens his eyes. “You’re _dead_ to me, Lee Seokmin.” then he storms out to find the booth.

**At the same time**

Soonyoung was looking around the schoolyard, making sure everything is going according to the plan and everyone is enjoying the event. “ _Aha!_ There are you are hyungs! Come with me!” Hansol excitedly greets before pulling him. “Ya! Where are you taking me?” he questions as he tries to keep up with the younger’s pace. 

Hansol only grins at him. “ _You’ll see_ _hyung._ ” Soonyoung frowns at him before looking back to the couple he went with. “Junhao! Help me!” he demanded but the couple only smirks at him before saying at the same time. “Don’t forget to thank us later, Mr. President.”

“What are you talking about? You’re spouting nonsense again!” Soonyoung cries out with a frown. “ _You’re here!_ ” Jeonghan calls with delight that made the former look in front of him. He’s currently at the red cuff booth, the rest of the student council members _insisted_ on having. 

Just then, a familiar voice demanded on his left side. “Ya! Jeon Wonwoo! Unlock this!” Wonwoo beams at the person, eyes glinting dangerously. “ _Jihoon!_ Good to see you here!” said person rolls his eyes at him. “Unlock this _now_ , Jeon.” he raises his right arm to show the red cuff enclosed on it.

Soonyoung was watching the whole ordeal when he feels his left arm being raised by another person. He looks at said person. “What do you think you’re doing, Kim Mingyu?” the younger only grins at him. “I’m sorry, Pres! Cheol hyung made me do  _this!_ ” a very loud ‘click’ was heard before Mingyu scurries to hide behind his boyfriend.

Jihoon and Soonyoung both had their eyes widen at the realization. “You’re all dead!” “What the hell!” they respectively shouted at the same time that made both of them blush and look away while their friends laugh at them. Seungcheol went in front of the two before patting each of their shoulders. 

“ _No need_ to thank us. Just  _enjoy_ the day.” he says with a teasing smile. “Let me know when you _finally_ change your mind about Valentine’s Day, Jihoon.” Jisoo adds with a playful wink. 

“And you, Mr. President, _don’t_ think about anything else but the person  _beside you._ ” Wonwoo prodded with a smirk then Seungkwan lightly pushes them both. “Behave kids! No _unnecessary_ things on the _first date!_ Though if you _can’t_ help it, don’t forget to take it easy!” he mischievously said that made the others snicker.

Jihoon was about to protest when he felt a tug that made him look at Soonyoung. “They’re right. _We should enjoy the day._ We both know they won’t unlock this until we do as they say.” he uttered while staring at their wrists. “Fine. Let’s go.” the younger smiles at him as he leads the way. _If he saw it right, the blush on Soonyoung’s face says he isn’t the only one who suffered from an emotional turmoil._

Jihoon leads him to a food stall; the smaller immediately ordered a set of Takoyaki. “I’m sorry. I haven’t eaten anything yet.” Jihoon shyly muttered. _Is that a pout? Stop pouting, Lee._ Soonyoung clears his throat to dismiss his thoughts.

“You didn’t have breakfast? Its almost lunchtime, you should eat on time, Lee.” he tries to sound nonchalant but Jihoon can _clearly_ hear the worry behind it. He tries to suppress a smile before answering, “I woke up late and Chan was hurrying me to go here. How about you? You had breakfast?” 

“Uhh… I haven’t as well.” Soonyoung answered without looking at him that made Jihoon raise an eyebrow. “And _you’re_ telling me to eat on time when you  _don’t_ do it yourself.” the younger scoffed before ordering another set of Takoyaki. “I was busy with paper works.” the older argued.

He receives an eye roll in return before Jihoon slowly smirks. “We should be monitoring each other’s eating habits then.” Soonyoung was flustered. “Wh-what?” the former shakes his head. “ _Nothing_. Here, eat this. My treat.” then he hands him the Takoyaki set. 

They both stand there quietly eating their first meal of the day. It was a bit of a struggle to move with their linked wrists but they managed after compromising to just lift it in the air while eating. Afterwards, Soonyoung took the lead to a firing booth with a hamster plushie as the prize.

Jihoon’s eyes instantly sparkled. “I want the hamster plushie, Soonyoung.” he demanded, eyes still focused on the toy. “ _So…_ we’re on first name basis now?” the older _had to ask_ to confirm he heard it right. Jihoon smiles at him. “ _Yes_. Now, win me the hamster plushie.” then he gave Soonyoung his weakness.

 _Damn it. Did Minghao tell him I’m weak with puppy looks?_ The older once again clears his throat before looking away. “ _Fine_. I can’t promise though. Those games are usually rigged.” Jihoon’s eyes sparkled even more and he smiles wider. “That’s okay. The thought of _you_ trying to win it _for me_ already counts.” he sends a wink towards Soonyoung.

 _Be still, my heart. We have to survive this day._ _But ughhh!! How can he be so cute without even trying!? What are you doing to me, Lee Jihoon!?_ Soonyoung shakes his head to diminish his thoughts as the younger pulls him to the booth. 

“Yeeey! Thank you Soonyoung! You’re the best!” Jihoon happily exclaimed while hugging the hamster plushie tightly. After 10 tries, Soonyoung ended up _buying_ the toy just to see Jihoon look like a five-year-old kid who got their Christmas wish from Santa. _The overpriced toy is definitely worth it if he can see Jihoon smiling childishly at him._

After that, they went on different booths; trying to win more soft toys for Jihoon, casually trying out paired games and tasting what each food stall has to offer. Once they were both tired, they decided to just walk wherever their feet would take them. They ended up at the abandoned tree a few feet away from the festivities. Both of them leaned their backs on the tree and they enjoyed a _surprisingly_ comfortable silence with the hamster plushie sat on the handkerchief carefully placed on the grass. ( _Jihoon didn’t want it to become dirty easily so Soonyoung offered his handkerchief._ )

Jihoon glances at Soonyoung who has his eyes closed. He subtly studies his features then his eyes landed on the older’s lips, his heart started to beat faster ( _as if it wasn’t beating fast when he realized Soonyoung was standing beside him a while ago at the red cuff booth_ ) as he felt the urge to touch it with his own. Without having second thoughts, he clears his throat enough for the older to open his eyes and look at him. 

Jihoon stood straight and faced the council president. He looks up to meet his eyes before giving him _the look_. “ _First,_ I want to thank you for buying the plushie for me.” Soonyoung looked like a deer caught in headlights that made the younger softly chuckle. “I think you forgot that we’re handcuffed and I _literally_ saw you paying for it.” 

“Sorry. I know you really wanted it so I just bought it for you.” Soonyoung nervously admits while scratching his nape. “It’s okay. I told you, _just the thought_ of you trying to win that for me already counts.” Jihoon childishly smiles at him before taking a step towards him while giving him _the look again_.

“Wh-what a-are y-you d-doing?” Soonyoung stuttered because _why the hell is Jihoon giving him that look and more importantly, why is he copying him?_ _But if he’s going to be honest, why does Jihoon look hot while doing it? Is it the same when he’s doing it? Or is it because it’s Jihoon doing it to him?_  

Jihoon’s eyes glinted with something the older couldn’t figure out. “ _Second,_ I really enjoyed this day and I guess I have no choice but tell Jisoo hyung that I  _changed_ my mind about Valentine’s Day. And it’s all thanks to  _you_ , President Kwon.” Jihoon lowly muttered before leaning his face a bit closer.

Soonyoung is currently a blushing and flustered mess, making the younger smirk dangerously. “Are you afraid of me, Mr. President?” Jihoon teased with an arched eyebrow. “N-no. I-I’m n-not. W-why w-would I-I b-be?” the older stuttered as he tries to steady his heartbeat. 

Jihoon smirks even more before staring at him straight in eyes. “ _Third,_ if you haven’t noticed it yet. _I’m in love with you_   _Soonyoungie_.” he crosses the distance between them and leans until there’s barely an inch between their lips. Soonyoung widens his eyes at the sudden confession and by how close they were. 

He didn’t know what to do so he backed away until he felt himself falling on his back which of course, pulls the handcuff between them making Jihoon _literally_ fall for him. Luckily, the plushie cushioned Soonyoung’s head and his instinct immediately wraps his right arm around Jihoon’s head. 

After the impact, Jihoon slightly pulls way with worried eyes. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Soonyoung instantly felt _warmth_ spreading throughout his entire being. He looks at Jihoon’s face until his eyes landed on his lips. He cups the younger’s face carefully before pulling him and _finally_ kissing him on the lips. 

Both of their hearts stopped beating fast instead it’s beating at a steady pace while warmth embraces them as they kiss slowly, softly, carefully, and lovingly all at the same time. 

A shutter sound of a camera made them quickly pull away. They look around to find where the sound came from and saw their friends standing a few feet away with their phones and cameras _obviously_ documenting everything. The youngest couple is grinning at them while the oldest three has their eyes wide and the rest are either smirking (Junhui, Wonwoo, and Minghao) or is already regretting their life decisions (Mingyu and Chan).

Soonyoung gave them a subtle grateful smile for capturing the best day of his life ( _so far)_ while Jihoon was shooting daggers at them. Seokmin still had the audacity to brightly smile at him though. “Continue what you’re doing hyung! We’re just going to be here recording it! No big deal!” Jeonghan gulps behind him before smacking Jisoo’s arm. “I like your boyfriend but he can be _really_ stupid sometimes.” 

Jisoo can only sigh visibly as he grabs Seokmin’s hand, already readying himself to run as fast as he can. And just like what _most_ of them predicted, Jihoon angrily (more like embarrassingly) shouts. “YOU’RE REALLY DEAD TO ME! ALL OF YOU! MAKE SURE YOU HIDE WELL OR ELSE! AT THE COUNT OF 5---“ before he can even finish speaking, all of them ran for their lives.

Jihoon was about to run after them but Soonyoung held him tightly before giving him _the look_. “ _First of all,_ we’ll chase them later. Don’t worry, I can give them a penalty if you want.” his statement made Jihoon smirk. “I like that idea.” 

The older smiles before turning _a little bit_ serious. “ _Second,_ I’m in love with you _Jihoonie.”_ the younger instantly blushed hard but he didn’t break their eye contact. Soonyoung softly smiles at him as he caresses his face. “ _And third,_ let me continue kissing you.” he whispered before closing their distance once again. 

Jihoon wraps his left arm around Soonyoung’s neck, pulling him closer then he feels the latter’s right arm around his waist, holding him securely. Satisfied with their position, they both smile through the kiss.

 **BONUS:**  

Soonyoung was busy doing a pile of paperwork for the student council when Jihoon came into his office. He tilts his head in confusion before asking, “What are you doing here? Penalty again?” Jihoon shakes his head with a small smile before taking a step towards his table. “First of all, _for your information_ Mr. President. I’m _always_ ten minutes early for class and I _haven’t_ slept in any of them for a month now.” 

Then he leans both his hands on the table before giving him _the look_. “Second, _from now on_ I’m pretty sure I won’t be receiving penalty again because _my boyfriend_ always picks me up and walks me to my classes. He also _makes sure_ that I get enough sleep every night.” he smirks at the older who visibly gulped before making their foreheads touch.

“And third, is it the _only_ reason I can come here? _Can’t I_ visit my _oh-so-_ hardworking boyfriend which is _you,_ President Kwon?” Jihoon innocently asked but the smirk on his face says otherwise. Soonyoung clears his throat and pulls away. “If you’re _really_ visiting me then come here.” he gestures for the other to come closer, which Jihoon happily obliges.

Jihoon walks around the table while Soonyoung was holding his hand before sitting on the latter’s lap with an innocent smile. The older smirks before caressing his face and pulling him close as he seals their lips and the _warmth_ spreads in them again.

**Author's Note:**

> Student Council Members:
> 
> President - Kwon | Vice President - Choi | Secretary - Yoon | Treasurer - Jeon | Auditor - Wen
> 
> Thank you for taking your time to read this ღ
> 
> Kudos and comments (+ criticisms) are very much appreciated ｡ ◕‿◕｡
> 
> ✘✘✘ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ✘✘✘


End file.
